To find out my truth
by Felicia Heartfilia
Summary: Zeref and Bell go on a quest to capture a criminal but Bell finds out it's her mother. After the quest she hears Juvia is aiming for Gray but he's aiming for Lucy. Bell gives Gray advice.


**Okay..another story of Zeref and my OC character, Bell! I'm using my two characters from "Until we meet again". Read that story first so things will make sense (if you'd like) Okay! Let's start ;)**

I watched as he poured the water down.  
"Well, how's your day?" Zeref smirks and pours some coffe mix inside the cup.  
I smile and nod. "Good. You?"  
He stirs the coffe. "Yeah. Good, I guess."  
I smile and kiss him on the cheek. "So, what job are we doing today?"  
"Well, we have to find a woman. Guess who it is?"  
I look at him confused. "Huh?"  
"It's your mother, Bell." Zeref says, taking a sip of coffe.  
"M-My mother? How?" I ask, suprisingly.  
Zeref nodded. "Of course. Your mother time traveled."  
"T-Time traveled? What do you mean?" I ask.  
"You lived at the time I lived in. You slept and woke up to the future. Your father set your time to wake in the future." Zeref replies, taking another sip.  
I stand up. "Well, is she a criminal? Why? Is she getting captured?"  
Zeref nods.  
I pull him and I say, "Let's go!"  
We meet the guy, who wants to capture my 'mom'.  
He tells us his reasoning, which is, because she's a criminal, who stole something valuble of his. We accept his job and we search for my mom.  
"How'd you know it's my mom?" I say.  
Zeref looks around, and then looks at me. "Well, it was a picture of her in the job paper."  
After searching, we find a shelter.  
"H-Hey, do you think anyone lives here?" I ask.  
Zeref nods. "Isn't it why there's a house there?"  
I giggle and punch him lightly on his arm, for joking around. I go ahead and knock on the door. "Hello? Is there anyone home?"  
A woman with white hair tied in a bun, with a dress, comes out. "Hello, are you visitors?"  
Zeref gives me that look. The 'dont trust' look.  
I nod at the woman, and she let's us inside. She gives us warm bread and coffe.  
Zeref puts his food down. "M'am, we appreciate this, but we have to get going. Do you know a criminal around here on this island?"  
The woman shakes her head. "No, I'm sorry. Excuse me?"  
Zeref glares at her. "Don't act like you don't know anything. You know something, don't you, Faris Jones?"  
I look at the woman in shock. She is my mother.  
"M-Mom?" I say, standing.  
My mother tries to speak. "I, I don't-"  
Zeref interrupts her. "What do you want from this guy?"  
My mother answers. "I wanted the machine timer. It can bring me back into my time again. I came into the future, so I can see my daughter. But instead, I found myself surrounded by people, saying they didn't know you around here. I gave up and came to this island, because I wanted to go back to my time."  
I looked at her, sadly. I gave her a hug. "M-Mom, why didn't you..."  
My mom hugged me back. She brushed her hands through my hair, as she cries quietly in my arms.  
After that, we took her to the guy. I gave her one last hug before she left to her time.  
"Mom, please visit us sometime, okay? Please? I want you to meet everyone in my guild, and hopefully have more time to spend together. Love you, mom!"  
She smiles, and says, "I will visit you. I promise. I love you too! I'll tell your father, too."  
We both wave goodbye.  
After the quest, Zeref and I get rewarded 50,000 jewels. We both split it, and I get 20,000, and Zeref gets 30,000. I have enough money to pay my rent!  
I lay in my bed, and Zeref lays next to me. I smile and snuggle with him.  
"Zeref."  
"Yes?"  
"I-I was meaning to ask you a question. Are we still friends?" I ask if I was nervously afraid.  
Zeref shrugs.  
"W-What do you mean you don't know? You and me already did it 2 times, and we always snuggle and kiss each other! But you haven't even asked me out yet! All you said was 'I love you'! Is that all you really care to say?! Why are we even-"  
He cut me off by giving me a kiss. He said quietly, "Will you go out with me?"  
I burst into tears, and I hug him tightly. I tell him, "Yes, I would love to, Zeref."  
The next morning, Zeref and I, go to the guild. Lucy smiles at me.  
"Ooh, did you and Zeref do it yesterday?"  
"Bell-chan! You are so lucky to be with him, go for it!" Lisanna chants.  
"Juvia-chan knows something good happened." Juvia says, smirking.  
Mirajane smiles happily. "I hope he did something good to you, Bell-chan."  
I giggled and said, "He asked me out."  
All the girls chanted, and hugged me and laughed and giggled. I smiled, and laughed.

ZEREF POV

I watched as they cheered for Bell-chan. And I mean, the girls. Are they always like this? Enough about that. I don't when I got so romantic. Maybe because Bell changed my life, when she told me to believe in myself. I could never forget that day of my life. I always smiled when I remembered it everytime.  
I went and sat next to Gray. I talked to him for a while.  
"Gray, Juvia's aiming for you. Make sure you're her target, okay?" I say.  
Gray sighs. "I'm aiming for Lucy, not Juvia."  
I froze.  
I listen. "Why Lucy? I'm just asking."  
Gray blushes. "W-Well, she's hot of course. She's so damn perfect, and always the type who never gives up, and she's that kind of girl who's always gets worked up. Just so damn cute."  
I stare at him like he's the crazy hobo. I nod slowly. "Okay, and who does she like?"  
Gray glares at Natsu. "It's him, that fire breathing jack ass. But he likes Lisanna."  
I nod and tell Bell to come here.  
"Yeah, Zeref?" she asks, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Gray needs help. Let's go somewhere private."  
• 2 minutes later •  
Bell looks at us."So, what's up?"  
I explain to her, and she continues to tell us things. I think the word is called advice.  
"You'll have to see through her act. Look through her eyes, voice, and emotions. You'll have to act like yourself when talking towards her. "  
Gray nods as we go through the conversation.  
Bell gets up. "Okay, anything else?"  
I look at gray. "No." he says.  
She walks back inside the guild, but I think as if we're forgetting something. "Juvia! What are we going to do about her, Gray?"  
Gray froze. He stood up, and sat in the guild's corner. I followed him, and patted him on the shoulder. Lucy came, crossing her arms and rolled her eyes. "Never seen him like this. Why is he in the corner?" Lucy gave him a glare. I sighed and pulled him away.  
"Gray-sama! Juvia is here to comfort you!" Juvia cries, and hugs him tightly. She drags him away from my arms.  
Gray sobs loudly and tries to get out of Juvia's arms. Everyone stares at him and Juvia.  
"Get me out of here! Stop! No! I want to get out! Let me out of here!" Juvia hugs him tighter. "Juvia-chan won't let you go, Gray-sama!"  
I stay still as I watch her torture Gray. I cover my eyes and try to think of a plan.

BELL POV

I pull Juvia's arms from Gray. I pull her away to talk to her.  
"Juvia! Stop! He-"  
Juvia yells. "I love Gray! I always want to comfort him but always rejects me! I will not let my love rival go towards him! Lucy is too attractive for him! I'm not attractive enough! I need him to-"  
I slap her. I don't think of doing this, but I have to. "Juvia! You need to focus on the person who loves you and cannot reject you! Stop it, okay?!"  
Juvia looks down with tears. She nods. "You're right. I am sorry."  
I grab her arm and walk her back inside. I take her to Gray and then she apologizes to him. She confesses that she is sorry that she embarrassed him, and she will continue to be friends with him. Gray nods and accepts his apology.  
I wink at Gray and he looks at Lucy. Lucy looks at him, confused.  
"L-Lucy, I was meaning to ask you something."  
Lucy nods her head. "Yeah, Gray?"  
"W-Will you go out with me?" he asks

**What will Lucy-sama say? And sorry for horrible writing I was in a rush so I just wrote it up to here it's pretty long but it only tookl an hour or so to write so hope u enjoyed it!**


End file.
